pick up lines
by ch3nya
Summary: Different males pronounce their love to our favorite miko
1. Ch1:True Beauty Shuiichi

**K so this just popped into my head, it's just an experiment so tell me if it sucked or not. I might continue this as a series of one shots idk yet and if I do cont. I can only use yu yu hakusho, naruto, and dragon ball z peeps because idk enough about other animas/mangas. But (yes there is a but) if you guys think I should really use a person from whatever then I may find more info on said person/people.**

**I don't own blah blah *insert characters and other crap I don't own here***

_**True Beauty**_

Kagome's life has been nothing but boring to say the least. After the shikon tama was put back together almost three years ago and the shit hit the fan things have never been the same.

Sure some good things happened like Sango and Miroku getting together (which no one expected at all of course). Kohaku stop being Naraku's monkey and finally regained his memories. And Kagome got over Inuyasha (yeah you read that right she got over him).

But of course not everything could be happily ever after because what kind of crap story would that be? The well with all its magic decided Kagome's time in the feudal era has come to an end. So this is where she is three whole years later, digging in dirt due to the fact that she was kicked out of school. But being the girl she is she found work in a greenhouse just outside the city. Sure the pay stinks along with the fertilizer but hey the clean air and all the plants just made her feel right at home.

But today it was another day for planting and watering and fertilizing for our young Kagome. But today was also a day of sadness, of remembrance. For today was the anniversary of that faithful day when the all powerful and magical well decided to send her ass back to the modern days.

So while our Kagome sits there being all sad and emo she never sees a red head with a single rose in hand walk up to her.

"Excuse me Miss", says the red head.

Startled eyes the color of a raging sea clash with emerald green.

And the only thing running through these two's mind is, _'Wow'_

After what seems like an eternity our favorite miko replies with the oh so intelligent answer of,"Waaa?"

'_I can't believe I just said that! I just made myself look like an idiot in front of this this god!' _was the thoughts that slammed into Kagome right after said waaa left her mouth.

"Are you are alright?"

This is when she realized she has been gaping and blushing like a total dumbass for the past minute and said god has been staring strangely at her with a hint of amusement.

"Oh ummm yes I'm sorry I've just been out in the sun too long, and then you came up to me and I was just too deep in my thoughts you know I just didn't notice you, not that you're not noticeable it just and I was shocked and you and then umm?", was the scramble of words that came out with the speed to rival the blush quickly spreading across Kagome's face.

'_Kagome shut up you're babbling shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!' _

Once again the red head just stared at her with the same stare only with more concern this time.

"Are you sure you are alright Miss…"

"Kagome!" was her rapid response followed by her rapid blush spreading again. "Err yes I'm, I'm fine Mr…?"

"Shuiichi", came the gently reply.

"Well what can I help you with Shuiichi?"

The rose now forgotten in Shuiichi's hand was now brought back to attention. He delicately caressed the petals of the lovely rose. Its petals a silky red.

"Well you see", he begins while handing the now tomato red Kagome the flower, "I just wanted to show this rose what true beauty is."

_Fin_

_I think…_

**SO whatcha think should I make more one shots?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Well hello there people who probably hate me because I haven't updated in months….sorry about that Ummm yeah anyways so I know I promised to actually write and update more often but it hasn't been happening. I'm not promising regular updates but I will try and if you're just like hello bitch where the fuck are you send me a message telling me to update. Well enough with my babbles and what not here it is….its kinda short_

A Poem

Pairing: Yusuke and Kagome

It was a beautifully day, the sky was free of gray clouds, the sun was shining, and like any other beautiful day the majority of the population was stuck at work or in our heroine's case slamming her head repeatedly on a desk for failing her math quiz.

This is where our hero steps in and saves our heroine from anymore damage to the desk and her head. "Kags how many times have I told you if you want to hurt it so bad use Kuwabara, he's part ape so it won't hurt him as bad."

Our heroine Kags better known as Kagome looks up to see Yusuke, also known as Yusuke Urameshi, her crush since the well sealed. Sometimes she feels like if it wasn't for him she would have never been able to smile again. And that where she started drifting off and Yusuke being the charming person did what he thought best. Wave his hands in front of her face and say "Helloooooooo Kagome? Did you hit your head too hard?"

Her intelligent response of course was, "Huh?" "Ummm Oookay then, come on hurry up and grab your stuff the bell rang a minute ago!" was Yusuke said in an impatient tone. That tone was all Kagome needed to realize her huh. Kagome thought for sure that she would start blushing like a horse on fire with no water in July._(ha dnt ask me where I got that from) _Which seemed to be true due to the smirk on a certain spirit detective's face. So Kagome did the only thing she could think of at that moment which was to give the death glare to the poor desk.

"Well bye Kagome I'm leaving you here since well it seems you and the desk haven't made up yet." was Yusuke's chuckled response. But as he left something fell out of his pocket.

"Wait Yusuke!" But he was already out of sight.

Stupid jerk and dumbass were a few of the chose words running through Kagome's head as she put her stuff in her back. That was when she noticed the folded piece of paper.

"Hmmm wonder what this is?"

_To Kagome_

Our miko then proceeded to look around to make sure she was alone.

"Well it is addressed to me, it would be rude not to read it."

As she carefully unfolded it and started reading it her face got pinker and pinker until the pink got tired of being so pink and said I want to get a tan and proceeded to get the tan which then turned it red. That's when she stomped outside of the school and took a deep breath and pretty soon all you could hear was…

"**YUSUKE!"**

While back in the classroom sitting innocently on the abused desk rested the note, it read…

_Roses are red,_

_Nuts are round._

_Skirt comes up and panties come down._

_Belly to belly and skin to skin._

_When its stiff stick it in._

_Love Yusuke_

_Meet you at my place later ;)_

Meanwhile…..

"Hey Urameshi you getting a cold or something?"

"No I just got this really bad feeling."

"I feel for ya."

FIN

_Haha well how did you like it? You should clicky that review button and tell me… love you guys :)_


	3. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY NO UPDATE

Well umm hello sorry to disappoint but this is not an update this is me asking if any wants an update? I have been kicking around a few ideas and well I guess I have to see if anyone is actually still interested. Well thats it, leave a review or drop me a pm telling me to get my ass in gear. keke love you guys 3


End file.
